


nowhere to run

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Other, Shuichi needs a hug, eventual nagito/shuichi, i just think mer aus are neat, mer in captivity, mer!shuichi, shuichi has a glowing tail, well its only really the beginning i plan to add more parts to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He'd been drawn close up by the loud noises and the occasional chatter of humans. From youth, he'd been warned about them, tales of how they'd captured other mer had been spewed into his ears since the very beginning of his childhood. It was something he eventually came to except, not everyone sustained a heart encased in tenderness, some were out for blood just to revel in the sheer pleasure of it. Shuichi shook his head, chasing away the rattling thoughts that lingered in his conscience.He placed his palm on the heated rock, stroking the starfish in his lap with his free hand. Inhaling deeply, his train of sight shifted upwards to marvel at the odd shape treading on the surface of the sea. His fin curled up in hesitation, a slight bout of worry crawling up the back of his throat as it neared him. Perhaps this was his queue to leave; judging by the speed of how quickly it moved, it would hover directly above him in minimal time.
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	nowhere to run

Clasping the starfish in a gentle grip, Shuichi swam towards the light gleaming scarcely on the open area of water. He had perceived some sort of commotion going on up there, piquing his curiosity just a little. Not wanting to lurk up there on his own, he carried the small sea creature with him, softly brushing his fingers over its gnarly skin whenever he felt overwhelmed. It worked wonders to calm him down. 

The mer narrowed his brows, squinting at the dark shape looming above him. He remained significantly below the surface, his cautious mind abruptly pausing him from venturing out any further. He could examine the object from afar, at a prudent distance without actively flinging himself towards harm's way. 

He seated himself on a broad rock, the subtle warmth dispersing from it throwing a slight shock his way. Adventuring wasn't really his forte, so it was a rare sight to see him so close to the surface. He resided in a deeper part of the ocean, an area that light merely flickered upon, and as a result of the regular gloom, he was born with the ability to illuminate his tail. The natural complexion of his scales diffused as a pale sapphire hue, one that matched the colouring of his eyes; they would glow in the shadows at his will, sparking a vibrant shade of aqua that lit up the surrounding area and therefore allowing him to saunter through the night. Though his tail wasn't the only part of him that could produce light, it was also the blue pigmentation that travelled up his back in rivulets, leaving a trail of soft curls that extended over his spine and reached his shoulder blades, akin to the pattern of flowers. His parents carried the same genes, the only distinct trait being the difference in colour.

He'd been drawn close up by the loud noises and the occasional chatter of humans. From youth, he'd been warned about them, tales of how they'd captured other mer had been spewed into his ears since the very beginning of his childhood. It was something he eventually came to except, not everyone sustained a heart encased in tenderness, some were out for blood just to revel in the sheer pleasure of it. Shuichi shook his head, chasing away the rattling thoughts that lingered in his conscience. 

He placed his palm on the heated rock, stroking the starfish in his lap with his free hand. Inhaling deeply, his train of sight shifted upwards to marvel at the odd shape treading on the surface of the sea. His fin curled up in hesitation, a slight bout of worry crawling up the back of his throat as it neared him. Perhaps this was his queue to leave; judging by the speed of how quickly it moved, it would hover directly above him in minimal time. 

He heaved himself off the flat stone, pressing the starfish to his chest as he scampered through the balmy waves, intending to plummet into the inky depths. Shuichi hissed through gritted teeth when he felt the edge of his fin catch onto something sharp, followed by the sting of salt swarming the cut. Dazed by the sudden jerk of pain, he whipped his head around to catch sight of a fuscia coloured string coiling around his tail, which he likened to the appearance of seaweed excluding the hue. He felt his heartbeat rapidly increase, pumping whits of adrenaline through his veins as he just as quickly reverted his head again. The mer screwed his eyes shut as he smacked into more of the foreign string which now began to surround his body, caging him in its flamboyant appeal. It interlaced with itself, forming a sort of pattern he couldn't say he'd seen before. 

A tumour of fear swelled at the pit of his stomach as he lashed out at the netting with his free hand, alarm growing more evident with the more he panicked. When that didn't prevail, he rooted his fangs between the numerous rows of string twined together and yanked in attempt to gnaw at the material. He felt a twinge of hope course through his bloodstream when the string snapped, beginning to unravel at the torn corners. 

Shuichi dug his teeth into the piece just above it, chewing on it at a frenzied pace. Just as it splintered, he felt himself be streeled upwards, sending jolts of anxiety through him as he furiously bit against the pink weave. His efforts ceased when he was hauled up, too entangled in terror and unable to keep a clear mind as he writhed in the coarse tendrils. 

A sharp cry sounded on impulse from the back of his throat, not exactly through pain, just fright. 

He was slumped over a slim shoulder, droplets of liquid splattering onto the soft material that covered their body. This was.. a human then? With his eyes clamped shut, he floundered against the body, his nails scratching at their back as tears dripped from his eyes, not that they were distinguishable with the water coating his face. 

He gasped when he collided with the floor, sounding a small thud that startled him more than the action itself. He flipped himself over in an instant, a position similar to crawling but without the lower limbs. He dragged himself across the boat, hooking his nails into the wooden planks and scraping the majority of them in the process. He didn't feel pain in the heat of the moment, just the anguish of his muscles burning and his instincts screeching at him to run. 

He was nowhere near the edge, he was merely flailing around on the flat surface, leaving the smooth plates with angry grooves in his wake. Turning around to glance at the humans didn't sound like too good of an idea, but Shuichi went through with it regardless, twisting his head with frantic eyes to watch everyone leer at him as if he were a rare discovery. Well, he supposed in their case he was. 

He sensed a worm of dread wriggle inside him when one of the humans outstretched their arms to clasp them around his armpits, effectively lugging him up and slumping him over their shoulder yet again. He snarled at them, hissing and spitting as he fought to prise himself out of their grip. 

"Let go..!" 

He slapped his fin against their legs, his nails ploughing down their back in attempt to gain freedom. 

His efforts went unnoticed as he was carried through the centre of the boat, descending down a staircase and plunging into the darkness, vaguely peering at the other few people tailing them. His vigour would not be so quick to die down though. He used his remaining strength to produce a harsh glow that highlighted his tail, flaring over the design that bore into his back. 

At once the room lit up, projecting the area in a vivid blue. Multiple gasps of awe fell upon his ears, though he paid no mind to them as his top priority was to get out of here, fast. 

He peeled back his top lip and snagged his fangs into the flesh of their shoulder, hurled backwards within in instant, before he even discerned their shriek of pain. Shuichi rolled onto his front and resumed his previous attempt to flee, towing himself with his upper body. He winced at the sensation of his lower half drying up, casting a pattern of burning that diffused under his skin at random intervals. 

He heard calling and shouting, presumably trying to seek help for the injury he held responsibility of. He felt his spine light up again, it was something he deemed necessary in order to visualise the world around him. He could hardly tell where to go in the pitch blackness, he desperately yearned the radiance. Unfortunately, it drew the attention of more people flooding in through the entrance which heavily contrasted his motive. 

He felt a whine slither past his lips when his hair was tugged, seizing him backwards where he was hoisted up again. 

"That thing is dangerous! We need to secure it, like, right now!" 

"That little bitch bit me, it fucking hurts." 

"Watch out for its teeth, it could be poisonous." 

The voices of their dispute were drowned out as he was flung into a compact space filled with brackish water. He quivered in the chill, a small whimper falling out his mouth as he pressed his palm to the lid in attempt to lift it. It didn't budge. 

He grit his teeth against the icy feeling. It was so.. small, hardly enough room for him to straighten out his tail. Shuichi drew his fingers to his lips, chewing on the fractured remains of his claw-like nails as he emitted another wave of colour from his body. From what he could scrutinise, there was no more room, no other hidden cavity for him to uncurl his fin into. 

His muscles convulsed, blazing with soreness at every move he made. 

With a muffled sigh, he slumped his head into his arms, weeping into the crevice of one of his forearms. He didn't want to know what the future held in store for him, he just wanted to go home. 

He wanted to return to his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaah I love this au <3
> 
> Feel free to add me on discord if you want to talk to me! violet !!#0789


End file.
